1967
|}} Quartine di Nostradamus per il 1967 Dopo l'abbandono da parte dei francesi, sconfitti a Dien Bien Phu nel 1954, il Vietnam si divise nel Vietnam del Nord (comunista) e Vietnam del Sud, che era una monarchia sostenuta dagli americani e dai francesi. La zona "demilitarizzata" a sud di Da Nang venne rioccupata dagli Stati Uniti d'America che ripresero il combattimento contro i comunisti, questa volta sostenuti dai poderosi bombardieri B-52 e dai caccia-bombardieri Phantom F-4, da elicotteri da trasporto come il Huey e il Chinook, e più tardivamente dall'agile elicottero d'attacco Cobra. La guerra, priva di un vero e proprio fronte, vedeva il costante mescolarsi di forze comuniste a quelle anticomuniste, e molti contadini, che di giorno sembravano innocui braccianti, di notte imbracciavano l'AK-47 Kalashnikov e compivano spesso azioni suicide nelle città, uccidendo decine di soldati americani, che al contrario, sul campo di battaglia erano più spesso vittoriosi. Dopo 50.000 morti americani e 2 milioni di morti vietnamite, il popolo americano esercitò crescenti pressioni su Nixon perché interrompesse la guerra o almeno limitasse fortemente la loro presenza, rimanendo in qualità di piloti, istruttori, medici, marinai sulla flotta al largo. Questa quartina potrebbe applicarsi a qualsiasi anno del conflitto in Vietnam, che vide il vasto utilizzo degli elicotteri per trasportare soldati in combattimento, lanciafiamme, mortai, feriti, ecc. Ma sembra piuttosto riferita agli ultimi anni del conflitto 1973-1975 quando prima il presidente Richard Nixon e poi il vice-presidente incaricato Gerald Ford iniziarono un progressivo disimpegno americano dalla guerra, passando per la "vietnamizzazione" delle forze del sud, fino alla catastrofica sconfitta definitiva, che vide la perdita di centinaia di aerei, elicotteri, ecc. 2° Nota: Anche Igor Sikorsky, grande costruttore di elicotteri, riconosceva questa quartina come riferita all'elicottero, e più specificamente al suo impiego in Vietnam. 4° Nota: la città agli antipodi è Saigon, luogo di piaceri sia sessuali che di consumo di stupefacenti, città scettica, poco convinta, smidollata. In contrapposizione alla virtuosa Hanoi, che soffriva di carestie, bombardamenti, razionamento dell'elettricità, ma era sostenuta dalla forte ideologia comunista. Stati Lista degli stati nel 1967 Eventi Gennaio * 8 gennaio – Vietnam: l'esercito USA scatena un'offensiva, che si rivelerà fallimentare, sul delta del Mekong * 23 gennaio – in vista dell'ammissibilità costituzionale di una legge sul divorzio in Italia, papa Paolo VI pronuncia un duro discorso sull'indissolubilità del matrimonio * 25 gennaio - Philip Knight e Bill Bowerman fondano l'azienda produttrice di abbigliamento sportivo Nike * 27 gennaio – La navicella Apollo 1 prende fuoco, uccidendo 3 astronauti * 31 gennaio – Roma: clamorose rivelazioni del senatore Ferruccio Parri che riferisce in Parlamento sull'esistenza di circa 260000 schede riguardanti altrettanti personaggi spiati dal SIFAR Febbraio * 5 febbraio – Salpa l'incrociatore della Marina Militare "Vittorio Veneto" * 9 febbraio – Decolla il primo Boeing 747 * 11 febbraio – Oberstdorf, Germania: Lars Grini è il primo uomo a raggiungere i 150 metri nel salto con gli sci Marzo * 6 marzo – Nuova Delhi: Svetlana Alliluyeva, figlia del dittatore Stalin, recatasi in India per portare le ceneri del suo terzo marito, chiede asilo politico all'ambasciatore degli Stati Uniti * 11 marzo – Londra: I Pink Floyd pubblicano il primo singolo: Arnold Layne/Candy and a Currant Bun * 28 marzo – Città del Vaticano: papa Paolo VI pubblica l'enciclica Populorum progressio: «Lo sviluppo non si riduce alla sola crescita economica» Aprile * 21 aprile – Grecia: in risposta alla prevista vittoria elettorale dei socialisti di Geórgios Papandréu un golpe militare si impadronisce del potere. Inizia la dittatura dei colonnelli * 28 aprile – Montreal (Canada): apre l'Expo 67, esposizione mondiale di architettura, design, tecnologia, cultura. In sei mesi avrà più di 50 milioni di visitatori * 30 aprile – Sono effettuate le ultime corse della Ferrovia Mantova-Peschiera. Maggio * 29 maggio – Nigeria: a seguito della dichiarazione di indipendenza, scoppia la guerra del Biafra Giugno * 1º giugno – Londra: i Beatles pubblicano Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, uno degli album-simbolo della musica rock * 5 – 10 giugno – Guerra dei sei giorni tra Israele e Egitto, Siria e Giordania. Le forze israeliane, guidate dal ministro della difesa Moshe Dayan, occupano la penisola del Sinai, la striscia di Gaza, il settore arabo di Gerusalemme, la Cisgiordania e le alture siriane del Golan * 8 giugno – La nave USS Liberty inviata per osservare il conflitto viene attaccata per sbaglio dall'aeronautica israeliana * 26 giugno – Città del Vaticano: papa Paolo VI ordina nuovi cardinali, tra cui Karol Wojtyla Luglio * 14 luglio – Marzabotto: un referendum tra i cittadini di Marzabotto respinge la richiesta di perdono del maggiore delle SS Walter Reder, che aveva ordinato la strage del 1944 Agosto * 7 agosto – la Repubblica Popolare Cinese invia aiuti economici al Vietnam del Nord sotto forma di un prestito * 25 agosto – Marburg (Germania): un'epidemia di febbre emorragica fa ammalare 37 persone tra lo staff di un laboratorio che lavora su tessuti di scimmia. Viene così isolato il virus Marburg Settembre * 3 settembre ** Nguyen Van Thieu eletto presidente del Vietnam del Sud ** Svezia: scatta l'H-Day, dalle 5 di questa mattina cambia il senso di marcia nella circolazione stradale e gli automezzi dovranno tenere la destra come nel resto dell'Europa continentale Ottobre * 9 ottobre – La Higuera (Bolivia): Ernesto Che Guevara, ferito e catturato in un'imboscata delle forze governative, viene assassinato * 17 ottobre – Italia: è approvata la legge 977 che regola il lavoro minorile; il limite minimo è di 15 anni (16 per i lavori pericolosi) * 19 ottobre – la sonda Mariner 5 viene lanciata verso Venere Novembre * 8 novembre - Viene lanciata la prima Emittente radiofonica della BBC. Dicembre * 3 dicembre – Città del Capo: il chirurgo Christiaan Barnard effettua il primo trapianto di cuore della storia * 9 dicembre – Bucarest: Nicolae Ceauşescu diviene capo del governo rumeno, diventando di fatto il dittatore della Romania * 15 dicembre – Crollo del Silver Bridge. Ponte di collegamento tra Point Pleasant, luogo dove fu spesso avvistato l'"uomo falena" Cultura * 11 giugno – Felice Gimondi vince il cinquantesimo Giro d'Italia * 25 giugno – 400 milioni di spettatori assistono a Our World, la prima trasmissione in mondovisione * 20 luglio – Viareggio: prima edizione del Premio Internazionale Viareggio-Versilia a Pablo Neruda * 5 agosto – Londra: i Pink Floyd pubblicano il loro primo album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn * 23 ottobre – Per la prima volta nella televisione italiana si vide un gol alla moviola. Premi Nobel * per la Pace: non è stato assegnato * per la Letteratura: Miguel Ángel Asturias * per la Medicina: Ragnar Granit, Haldan Keffer Hartline, George Wald * per la Fisica: Hans Albrecht Bethe * per la Chimica: Manfred Eigen, Ronald George Wreyford Norrish, George Porter Altri progetti di Wikipedia Categoria:Era spaziale 067 Categoria:Era nucleare Categoria:Guerra del Vietnam Categoria:Guerra fredda Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Unione Sovietica Categoria:Papa Paolo VI